


Wonderland

by NefariousTillDeath



Category: The Adventure Zone: Balance - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Other, Soul reaping, Wonderland AU, is that even a tag, physical fighting, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath
Summary: I was discussing the topic of Taako becoming a Wonderland Elf with my friend t-taako on Tumblr and couldn't help myself. Initially, this was supposed to have a much darker conclusion, but... I'll let you read it for yourself.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not comfortable with abuse or gaslighting, as well as blood and death, I would strongly advise not reading this fic. Otherwise, full steam ahead! Join me in my own personal Suffering Game!

“Why are you doing this, Taako? Why aren’t you doing a safer career?” Kravitz asked as he sculpted his lopsided clay vase.

 

Taako chewed his lip and pressed his hands against his bowl as it spun on the turntable. He pumped his foot a little faster and steadied his arms to account for the speed. He frowned and furrowed his thin brows, thinking for a moment. Of course he’d considered a different job - hell, he’d  _ had _ a much more preferable job just a few years ago. He knew the answer, but he wasn’t excited to say it.

 

Finally, he sighed, and, without looking at Kravitz, he said, “I’m afraid no one else will have me.”

 

 

 

Taako trembled as he looked up from the pool of his own blood below him to the Elven twins above him. The disco lights were flashing, and the loud techno music was blaring so loud he thought his eardrums would burst. His entire body felt weak - weaker than he’d ever felt in his entire life. It was all he could do just to keep his eyes open, just to stay on his hands and knees. He wanted so badly to lie down and rest, but he worried he may never wake if he did.

 

Magnus stood beside him, his tranquility in direct defiance of Edward and Lydia. Merle was desperately skimming the Extreme Teen Bible for a helpful verse or spell. Cam was hiding a few feet away from Merle, watching Taako intently. Taako didn’t know it, but Cam was incredibly distressed at his current condition. Even now, as he was stuck in his disembodied form, he was frantically trying to come up with a way to save Taako.

 

Taako’s eyes met Lydia’s, and she addressed him directly, saying, “Oh, dear, this one’s almost broken! Dear, you’re never going to make it through Wonderland if you don’t try harder!”

 

Her shrill laughter was too much for Merle and he shouted a curse. Black smoke puffed from his lips as he yelled, and he clapped a hand over his mouth just a moment too late. Taako, meanwhile, was shakily pulling one of his knees forward in an attempts to get up off his hands. It took him some time, but eventually he was down on one knee, bowing before Edward and Lydia.

 

“Got something to say there, gorgeous?” Edward asked, leaning down closer to Taako. Taako looked up again, his eyes meeting Edward’s, and he swallowed hard. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

 

“I’d like to apply for the job,” he blurted, a little spray of blood flying from his mouth as he did so.

 

“The what now?” Lydia asked, her attention now entirely focused on Taako.

 

“The job,” he explained, trying to steady himself, “earlier, remember? I said I’d die to work here. I meant it. I’d like to apply for the job.”

 

Edward and Lydia exchanged surprised glances before turning their carnivorous visages back to Taako. Their lips parted in wide, jagged-tooth smiles, and their eyes narrowed as they drew closer to the battered and bloodied elf. They each put a hand on his shoulder and drew him up so he was standing again. Taako caught a glance of Magnus’ face as he was lifted off the ground, and his gut wrenched at the look of horror he saw.

 

“You’d really die to work here, Taako?” Lydia asked, voice dripping with excitement.

 

“I would,” he gasped as he struggled to breathe, “I’d do anything to stay here, with you, forever.”

 

“And die to work here you will,” the twins said in unison.

 

They carried him higher until all three of them were floating nearly fifty feet above Magnus, Merle, and Cam. They raised their free hands and charged a spell that glowed a dangerous-looking purple. As one, they thrust their open palms against Taako’s chest, and something truly horrifying took place.

 

Merle and Magnus watched as Taako’s body seemed to catch fire, the same eerie purple as the spell. His body jolted and writhed, blood fell from him and splattered on the ground below. His head shot back and he screamed a horrible, blood-curdling screech. The light from the magic flames grew brighter until they could no longer stare directly at it. When the light finally faded, they saw Taako, but he was different now.

 

His wounds were gone. His body looked unscathed - and they could tell, because his clothes had been burned away. His entire body was healed completely, there weren’t even scars. Edward and Lydia snapped their fingers and magnificent new garments materialized over Taako’s body - shimmering golden boots, fitted high-waist pants, and an intricate blouse with long, hanging sleeves and a high collar. His hair was adorned with a circlet made of gold, and sparkling crystal earrings hung from his long, pointed ears.

 

His face practically glowed - he now had all the same over-the-top makeup as the twins, and every feature of his face was heavily accented in blues and purples and golds. His nails were painted gold, and he had bracelets and rings enough to make a king grow envious. His white hair sparkled like fresh snow, and it fell around him in finely-manicured curls down to his knees. Taako had always been beautiful, but now, in this confusing and terrible moment, his beauty was uncomparable.

 

He opened his eyes in a flash and breathed his first good breath since they’d entered Wonderland. He felt power unmatched coursing through his veins. He took a moment to look over himself, and an enormous toothy grin flashed across his face in pleasure. He spun in the air and stopped on a perfect pose - Edward and Lydia nearly swooned at the look of him.

 

Magnus felt a stroke of bravery, and he bellowed, “What the _ fuck  _ did you do to him?!”

 

Lydia only laughed and bore down on Magnus, pushing him to the ground and pressing his throat with one of her glittery heels, “Exactly what he asked for, Magnus, darling.”

 

“Lydia, I hate to be so bold, but may I make one more request?” Taako ventured, feeling confident and in-control after his transformation, “give these boys the bell and get them the fuck out of here.”

 

Lydia and Edward exploded in laughter, and Taako’s confidence waned. They wiped pretend tears from their eyes and sighed as their laughter died down, and Edward turned to him and said, “Oh, sweet and beautiful Taako, you should know better than to ask such a thing!”

 

Lydia chuckled, still not recovered from the hilarity of his request, “Honestly, darling, what a foolish thing to ask! We’ve just granted you eternal life and you’re already asking for more?”

 

Taako’s face flushed and he floated back slightly, suddenly feeling very conscious of himself. Lydia saw this and rushed to him, taking him in her arms and holding his face in her hand, “Oh, darling, don’t be embarrassed! Of course you’re feeling bold! Look at yourself! Who wouldn’t feel unstoppable?”

 

Edward followed her lead almost immediately, also holding Taako tight and running one bejewled hand through Taako’s ivory hair. He rested his lips against Taako’s ear and spoke softly, “Sweet, beautiful Elf, we can not give them the bell.”

 

“But,” Lydia said softly, voice dripping with venom, “we can certainly - what was it you said? - get them the fuck out of here.”

 

Without letting go of Taako, Lydia turned away from him and cast an open palm toward Magnus and Merle. Her eyes glowed white, and an orb of magical energy formed in her hand as she exclaimed gleefully, “bye-bye, boys! Seems you get to check out early! Have fun on the outside!”

 

She cast the banishment spell, and it overcame them before they could react. There was a blinding flash of light as the spell made impact, and when the light faded, Merle and Magnus were gone. Taako wasn’t concerned in the slightest. From his point of view, they’d all won: he’d gotten Magnus and Merle out of Wonderland, and as for him, well, he’d never felt so good. He embraced the twins with open arms, and they fawned over him like children with a new puppy.

 

The room changed, and Cam disappeared with it. The three liches were in a lavish drawing room furnished with towering bookshelves, plush white fur rugs, and an enormous, sprawling chaise adorned with silky throws. A gargantuan-but-elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling directly above the chaise, creating the look of a romanticist painting. Edward and Lydia touched down on the chaise with Taako between them. They laced their legs around his and showered him with praises as they preened him, occasionally pressing chaste kisses against his soft skin. He swelled with pride and relished in their affection.

 

In all his life he’d never felt so adored. He felt like he belonged here, where the pretty people were. Not just that, though, because he wasn’t quite that vain - he also felt truly appreciated and understood. Hadn’t Lydia and Edward been Elves once? Long ago, when they’d still had a family, when they’d experienced loss and suffering, just as Taako had. They’d been alone just like he’d been. Now, though, they would never be alone again. The three of them made up what was, in Taako’s mind, an unstoppable and inseparable unit. Their constant fawning over him was an infatuating touch, both figuratively and literally.

 

The longer he lived in Wonderland, the more loved he felt. It wasn’t at all what he’d imagined being loved to feel like, it was much more raw and unexpected, and it surprised him every day. The way Edward and Lydia groomed him, braiding and curling his hair, drawing on his eyeliner, leaving gentle kisses on his cheeks. He thrived off of their every touch; each bit of contact they made with him felt like electricity that danced across his skin. He constantly wanted to be with them, reclining on the chaise with their bodies tangled together, tracing gentle lines in each other’s skin and showering each other with kisses and compliments.

 

Taako had no idea how long they stayed in this honeymoon-like stage, but he soaked in every second of it. It was as if he was being returned every moment of loneliness with hours of affection, and he wasn’t in a hurry to let that end. Every time Edward and Lydia tried to leave, he would cry for them, reaching up with arms outstretched and a quiver of wanting in his soft voice. They indulged these pleas for a while, but there was a day when they stopped.

 

How much time had passed Taako couldn’t say, but the twins rose from the chaise and made for another area in Wonderland, one of the rooms where other travellers were still fighting their way through the carnival from hell. Taako cried for them as he usually did, but they didn’t respond. They didn’t even pause as they left him behind. He became afraid, trembling and frantically searching for a way to follow them. There was no door, and he was alone.

 

He fell on the chaise and sobbed grossly, his makeup ran down his face and stained the satin of the chaise. He stayed in this lonely place for what seemed like years in his mind, and he began to despair. When he couldn’t bear the pain in his chest any longer, he cried softly, almost a whisper, begging Edward and Lydia to return, and as he closed his eyes with a fresh wave of sadness, he felt two arms touch his shoulders and slide gently down his sides.

 

He leapt from the ground and threw himself into the twins’ embrace, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. They cradled him together and nuzzled his hair gently as they stroked the soft tresses. He pulled away from their embrace and wiped his eyes delicately.

 

“Why’d you leave me here?” he ventured, afraid for them to leave him again.

 

“Darling,” Lydia said softly, “we still have to run Wonderland. Without us, who would guide brave souls toward their reward?”

 

“Now I feel like a selfish idiot,” Taako whispered.

 

“Nonsense!” Edward reassured him, “it’s only natural to want to keep something you love all to yourself. That’s why we kept you here.”

 

“We couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else trying to spirit you away from us, Taako,” Lydia confessed as she kissed Taako’s forehead, “we want to keep you to ourselves, our precious and beloved treasure.”

 

Taako melted at their words. He swooned and landed softly on the chaise behind him. When he came to, Edward was washing his face with a soft cloth, and Lydia was combing his hair with a golden brush. He purred and smiled, and they groomed him. They rubbed their faces against his like cats, and soon they were all snuggled in a warm, purring pile.

 

After a while, Edward rolled over and started tracing shapes into Taako’s chest, and as he did so, he said lazily, “Actually, Taako, Lydia and I were talking, and we think maybe you should learn to do what we do.”

 

“Ah, huh,” Taako pondered, “ _ woof _ , I don’t know if I’m cut out for that.”

 

Edward rested a hand on Taako’s hip, and Lydia littered his hair, cheeks, and neck with kisses as he spoke, “Darling, you’ve been cut from that very cloth. Didn’t you see yourself in that last round? You forsook complete strangers! Doomed them!” Edward laughed.

 

“You did incredible things in there, sweetie,” Lydia cooed as she embraced Taako.

 

“I guess I did do a pretty bangin’ job,” Taako admitted, his face flushing.

 

“You’ve got a natural talent for this, babe,” Edward said. Taako felt a little guilty, but he was so happy in that moment that he decided to ignore it.

 

 

 

Kravitz was tending to the prison in the Astral Plane when The Raven Queen appeared before him. He fell prostrate at her feet and welcomed her to his little corner of the afterlife. She bade him stand and addressed him somberly, discussing an important bounty that desperately needed to be collected. According to her intel, there was a lich who had sent over one hundred innocent souls to the Astral Plane far before their fated times. Kravitz’ eyes twinkled: the thought of the bounty on such a soul was enough to make his mouth water.

 

He accepted without a second thought.

 

“Do you have any idea where this lich is, or who it is for that matter?” he asked, a bit of an afterthought.

 

“I haven’t heard tell of a name, but what I do know is that every soul entered the Felicity Wilds without ever returning from the woods. I trust this is enough for you to find them, Kravitz?” The Raven Queen presumed, looking down at Kravitz.

 

He bowed and addressed her without looking her in the eye, “Of course, my lady.”

 

He grabbed the hem of his feathered cloak, and his eyes burned scarlet. As he flourished his scythe, his body faded away and was replaced by his blackish skeletal form. He sliced a portal open out of thin air and floated through it. It closed silently behind him, and The Raven Queen disappeared shortly after.

 

Kravitz’ portal opened up into the Felicity Wilds. It was dark, but there were no stars in the sky. Kravitz realized it was raining, and visibility forward and around was low. His eyes glowed as his enhanced Darkvision activated. He proceeded in silence, save for the soft  _ pitter-patter _ of the rain on the leaves of the towering trees around him. He could feel all kinds of magical energy coming from every direction, but every single one was faint save one in particular.

 

This particular source of magic felt like a never-ending wave of destructive energy. It reminded Kravitz of being trapped in the tides and dashed against the rocky shore. He wasn’t afraid, not of this, but caution lurked in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to be too overconfident and stumble upon something he wasn’t prepared for. He followed the trail dutifully like a bloodhound on a fresh scent.

 

He saw the first sign and his stomach churned. “Wonderland!” read the sign in a horribly gaudy font, illuminated by bright fairy lights in varying colors. He was familiar enough with the kinds of souls that normally came from the gates of this fresh hellscape, but he fully understood the problem of the sudden influx of souls now. In the past, Wonderland had sent one or two hundred souls to the Astral Plane in a year or two; now, however, they’d sent that many in a matter of two months. Surely whatever was happening within its walls was evil indeed.

 

Kravitz had never been to Wonderland himself, but he’d heard from reapers who had that it wasn’t a place you wanted to go again when you’d been once. The souls they collected their were rowdy indeed, and often times they needed to be shepherded by The Raven Queen herself. Understandably so: being killed before one’s time, especially in what was essentially a sickeningly-tawdry torture house, tended to have a terrible effect on the souls in question. Often times these souls weren’t able to be integrated with the rest of the dead right away if ever. Many of them existed in solitary confinement, where they could cause the least trouble.

 

The Raven Queen spent time with these souls, focused on healing them from the injustices they suffered when they were living. Once they were collected and shepherded to the Astral Plane, there was nothing to be done for them by the reapers. Their only hope then would be that the Queen could break down their walls and heal them before their souls dissipated completely from the stress of it all. Kravitz shuddered at the thought and continued forward.

 

He finally reached the gates of Wonderland. He steeled himself and pressed onward, forcing his way through the magical barrier that protected the place from living assailants. It seemed whoever ran this place hadn’t considered protecting against the undead. If there was a lich inside, though, he understood why they couldn’t.

 

Kravitz felt power like a hurricane surround him the moment he entered Wonderland, and he was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer strength of it. When he’d steadied himself and disguised his presence, he continued onward, in search of the epicenter of this mysterious power. He could hear the screams of tortured souls all around him, and he began to grow nervous. He was actually a little afraid of what could possibly be awaiting him in this place.

 

He floated through one of the many fake walls within Wonderland and saw an enormous stage before him, where a group of battered and bloodied travellers were sprawled. They looked like they’d fought a whole pack of Bugbears after falling off of a cliff, and the fear in their eyes was unexplainable. Black smoke floated lazily from their mouths without ceasing. Kravitz could almost feel a physical touch from the magic in this room. The lich was here.

 

He looked around frantically, trying to spot it before it spotted him. It was so dark, and the colors were so erratic, lights flashing everywhere and loud techno music blaring, it was hard for him to focus on one spot for very long. Finally, his eyes fell on a nearly-invisible black robe high toward the ceiling, above the make-believe conjured spotlights. He charged a spell and crossed the distance between himself and the lich in the blink of an eye.

 

He was so quick the lich didn’t have time to react as Kravitz reached out and tore it’s cloak away to reveal it’s undead form. He saw the skeletal figure for only a moment before it flickered and faded into a seemingly-fleshy body. Kravitz was so taken aback at the sight before him that he, too, took on his Drow form, staring forward in shock.

 

There before him, with a look of horror painted across his face, was Taako. Only he looked so very different now: still beautiful, but sickeningly so. He looked like fool’s gold and false diamonds manifested into the shape of an undead Elf. Kravitz could see right through his disgustingly-glamorous body to the shredded soul within, and he felt like he would be sick. He floundered for a moment, wondering what could have possibly led Taako to this point.

 

“K-kravitz,” Taako stammered, tears forming in his eyes and a cold sweat beading on his forehead, “I… I don’t-”

 

“Tell me they forced you to do this,” Kravitz pleaded, his voice stony and cold, “tell me there was no other way. Tell me… tell me this was a heroic act of self-sacrifice and not what I think it is.”

 

“Kravitz…” Taako breathed, tears beading and falling down his shimmering cheeks.

 

“Tell me you didn’t actually  _ choose _ this!” he roared, his voice booming louder than the music.

 

His body swelled, seething with rage. His eyes turned solid red, glowing like headlamps in the night. His teeth and nails grew sharp, and his scythe nearly doubled in size as it awakened from its slumber. His entire body emanated a righteous anger, and with it an impressive power. Taako shied away, fear gripping him like a vice. He held his hands up, partially as a sign of surrender but also as a form of protection. He didn’t like the look in Kravtiz’ eyes. 

When he spoke again, his voice was gravelly and disembodied, “You’re telling me you seriously gave up your living form  _ willingly _ ? And for what? For this?” he gestured to the facade around them, “For fame and glory? Beauty? Eternal life? Because I can guarantee you I won’t let you see any of that!”

 

“Krav-”

 

“I mean,” he choked, something between an incredulous laugh and a roar, “did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Did you think you could just keep living, murdering hundreds of people, and I wouldn’t notice? I can’t believe you!” He took a swipe at Taako with his scythe, and Taako, still frozen in shock, didn’t move and took the full force of the hit.

 

“I can’t believe you!” Kravitz screamed as he raised his scythe up again, “All this sweet talk back on the moon base, all these excuses - were they really just that? Lies and excuses?”

 

Taako opened his mouth to refute Kravitz’ claims, but he wasn’t able to speak before Kravitz continued, “And you just run off and sell your soul to some liches? You thought that was a good idea? For what? What on earth could you possibly have to gain from any of this? I thought you were a  _ hero _ , Taako. I thought you fought for the  _ good _ in the world!” He accented his rage by taking another swipe at Taako. His attack landed again.

 

He reared his scythe and his flesh faded to bone. His raven-feather cape tore about as though it were being dragged by a powerful wind, and his eyes glowed so bright their red light shone on Taako’s face. Tears streamed down Taako’s face, and blood poured from where Kravitz had struck him. All this, and yet he remained still.

 

Kravitz hit him again.

 

Taako felt his body shudder under the blow, and fresh blood sprayed from the newest wound. Kravitz ripped the scythe away and bore down on Taako himself, grabbing the lich in his skeletal hands. Even now, Taako didn’t fight back. His strength was waning, and it was hard to focus on Kravitz’ face before him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed.

 

Kravitz faltered, but only for a moment. He grabbed Taako tighter, nearly suffocating him, and bellowed, “You don’t even know how sorry you are! You don’t even know what to be sorry for! You think you can-”

 

“Kravitz!” Taako strained, yelling as loud as he could, “I am sorry. I am.”

 

“You’re not!” he shouted back as tears started falling down his own face, “you have committed an unforgivable crime, no amount of regret will change that! Do you understand me? You’re going to be cast into the prison of the dead for the rest of existence! Do you even care? Did you even consider that when you made this choice? Think of Legion! That’s what you’re going to be, Taako, and-”

 

“I didn’t want to be alone!” Taako screeched, droning out Kravitz’ raging. He was sobbing grossly now, his body shuddering and growing cold. Kravitz’ fingers were dripping in his blood. He struggled to speak, but he continued, “I didn’t want… to be… alone…”

 

“You weren’t alone, Taako!” Kravitz argued, still raging.

 

“You… you abandoned me… here…” Taako’s voice was weak, but Kravitz could see a whirlwind of powerful emotions swirling in his eyes, “Istus, Pan… Lucretia… even you, Krav… I was… trapped here… I sacrificed so much… I was so close…” he paused, suppressing a sob, “I was so close to dying… Merle and Magnus thought… they thought we could make it… but even if we did…”

 

“Even if you did, this was your last job with the Bureau of Balance,” Kravitz finished, having finally put all the pieces together. His heart was pounding in the back of his throat, and a wave of guilt washed over him.

 

“Lydia and Edward…” he was interrupted by a coughing fit, but he continued when he caught his breath, “they told me you wouldn’t… wouldn’t want anything to do with me…”

 

“Why would you think that?” Kravitz pressed.

 

“The date…” Taako said, “I thought… miscommunicated… you thought it was… a meeting… I embarrassed myself.” Then he paused for a longer time. His breathing was shallow and ragged, but eventually he spoke again. “I didn’t think I’d see you again… unless you were taking me… to the Astral Plane…”

 

“Taako…”

 

“And I thought… even if I made it… out of here… Merle and Magnus… they were gonna leave me…” Taako sobbed, “and then… I’d be alone.”

 

Kravitz, finally realizing how close Taako was to dying, put away his scythe and charged a healing spell. He struggled against the anti-healing barriers, but he was able to stabilize Taako. He held Taako in his arms, gently now, being careful not to touch any of the lacerations he’d inflicted.

 

“Lydia and Edward promised to keep me safe,” he explained slowly, still weeping, “and to love me… forever.”

 

Kravitz realized the gravity of the situation: when Taako felt abandoned, the caretakers of Wonderland had stepped in and made him feel wanted, no doubt only to gratify their own twisted desires. It had been effective, though. They accurately targeted his biggest fear and pulled him in at his weakest point. It seemed that, over time, they were able to twist this into what Taako was today - a murderous lich. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that did not subside.

 

“They gave me this new body,” Taako said, weakly gesturing to himself, “and they said I was perfect.  _ Perfect _ , Krav. I’ve… I’ve never been perfect in all my life.”

 

Tears ran down off Kravitz’ face and landed on Taako’s bloodied garments. His voice trembled when he spoke, “Taako… you’ve  _ always _ been perfect.”

 

Taako stared at Kravitz, wide-eyed and mystified. Both of their eyes were clear and watery; tears ran down their faces, and neither was sure what to say. Taako’s heart was beating so fast he thought he might die. Relief washed over him like a flood. Of course he knew there’d be so much to talk about; he wasn’t exactly in the clear just yet. For now, he would live and be with Kravitz, and he would take that.

 

He weakly reached a hand up to hold Kravtiz’ face, and he pulled himself up to kiss Kravitz. It started out as a soft, chaste kiss that just brushed Kravitz’ lips, but it slowly evolved into a passionate moment. It was only a kiss, yet both felt sorrow, regret, and, most importantly, love. Kravtiz clung to Taako, holding him tight, and Taako threw his arms around Kravtiz’ neck.

 

Whatever happened now, whatever they were going to face, they were going to face it together. Taako knew that now.

 

A fresh fury burned within Kravitz as he realized who was truly responsible for all of this. He held Taako against his body tightly with one arm, and with the other he recalled his scythe. Taako held onto Kravitz as tight as he could, but he didn’t need to: Kravitz’ hold was strong.

 

“What are you doing?” Taako asked, a glimmer of fear in his voice.

 

“I still have a bounty to retrieve,” Kravitz growled, now focusing his senses on the other source of dark magic within Wonderland.

 

“Krav?” Taako asked, “Make sure not to drop me?”

 

“I’ll protect you,” he said finally, not a promise but a guarantee.

 

He sliced open the air before him and carried Taako through it. When they stepped out on the other side, they were in one of the enormous battle rooms within Wonderland. Taako recognized this particular one and his stomach jolted. They were in the Monster Factory, where he’d nearly died only a few months ago. There, kneeling in pools of blood, were four nearly-dead warriors. One was missing an eye and a leg, another looked like they’d aged thirty years. The other two looked relatively better, but Taako knew how this all worked very well by now: they had, no doubt, lost something.

 

Edward and Lydia turned around when they heard the soft  _ whoosh _ of the portal opening behind them, and it only took them a moment to realize what was going on. Kravitz held out his scythe, and the same ghoulish transformation occurred as he came face-to-face with his love’s tormentors. Edward and Lydia faded in and out of their lich forms and tried to retreat, but it was far too late for that.

 

Kravitz moved fast. Faster than Taako had ever seen anything move in all his travels. He had a certain predatory aura about him, like a skilled lion who had hunted alone for many years. There was a hunger in his eyes, not for the bounty, not to apprehend liches, no - this was personal. These two criminals had messed with the wrong Elf, and Kravitz was determined to have them see that.

 

In one fell swoop, he sliced the liches across their bellies, spraying their undead blood like water off a cliff. They flew backwards in shock, and clutched their bodies in pain. Before they could retaliate or retreat further, Kravitz was upon them again, and his scythe was now glowing with magic. He twirled his scythe like a knife and charged them. Just as he swooped for their feet, the scythe seemed to grow, and a pulse of magic energy blasted from it as it swept through their legs. Their bodies glowed brightly and they screamed in pain.

 

His next attack caught only Edward, but the swing made home in the center of his chest, cleaving him cleanly down the middle. As Kravitz abandoned him and focused his attention on Lydia, the Umbrastaff at Taako’s side forced itself open, and, after a little maneuvering on its part, it flipped around and sucked Edward’s mangled body inside. Taako felt the umbrella get hot, and it started to burn against his skin, but there was nothing he could do.

 

As Lydia saw her brother’s fate, she charged a spell, desperately wanting revenge. She was far too slow, however, as Kravitz forced her soul from her body. The Umbrastaff reared up again and grabbed Lydia’s body with its edge and sucked her inside. Kravitz wrapped the blade of his scythe around Lydia’s disembodied soul, and she disappeared inside of it. The crystal at the hilt grew cloudy, then cleared, and a tiny Lydia was trapped inside.

 

Wonderland began to crumble around them, and Kravitz tended to the souls below, preparing them for their journey to the Astral Plane. Just as he was about to leave, Taako remembered with a start and nearly had a fit.

 

“The Bell!” he shouted.

 

“What?” Kravitz asked.

 

“The Animus Bell! We have to find it and take it to Lucretia!” Taako explained.

 

“Later,” Kravitz said, “we have some other things to -”

 

“No, Kravitz,” Taako said, the intensity in his voice snapping Kravitz out of his vengeance-fueled stupor, “we have to take the bell  _ now _ .”

 

“Okay,” Kravitz agreed.

 

He trusted Taako.

 

They found the bell.

 

 

And then they left.


End file.
